Thinkwithgoogle.com Source Code
Think with Google - Discover Marketing Research & Digital Trends Skip to Content Close You're visiting Think with Google, United States. Looking for local insights? Select your market from the list below. No Thanks Open Main Navigation Close Main Navigation Think with Google Consumer Insights Marketing Resources Data & Measurement Experience & Design Omnichannel Programmatic Advertising Reports Tools Advertising Channels Emerging Technology Search Video Think with Google Consumer Insights Marketing Resources Data & Measurement Experience & Design Omnichannel Programmatic Advertising Reports Tools Advertising Channels Emerging Technology Search Video Insights you want. Data you need. Subscribe Get the latest data, insights, and inspiration from Google. Close Sign up to receive your selected communications from Google LLC and its affiliates. Your information will be used in accordance with Google's privacy policy. You may opt out at any time. Over the past two years, mobile searches for "__ should I __" have grown more than 80%. Explore the data Latest trends and stories Inside Google Marketing: How Pixel tested a full-funnel YouTube campaign Case Study June 2018 Get more bang from your video buy: 3 tips for driving direct response Article June 2018 Why people need to "know before they go" Infographic July 2018 Google’s new advertising brands: What they mean for your business Interview June 2018 40 years after video killed the radio star, YouTube is transforming music. Here’s what brands need to know Article June 2018 How L’Oréal is preparing for the next evolution of digital marketing Interview June 2018 Take a deeper dive Marketing Resources Data & Measurement Experience & Design Omnichannel Programmatic Advertising Advertising Channels Emerging Technology Search Video Consumer Insights Learn about consumer trends, from how people are using apps to video consumption on mobile. Consumer Insights Tools for marketers Speed Scorecard Speed Scorecard Find out how your site ranks against your peers, by country and connection type. Open Learn More Consumer Barometer Consumer Barometer Explore the role of online sources in the journey from consideration to purchase. Open Learn More Google Trends Google Trends Use real-time search data to help you gauge consumer search behaviors. Open Learn More Display Benchmarks Display Benchmarks Get up-to-date industry benchmarks for your display campaigns. Filter by country, vertical, ad size, and ad format. Open Learn More See All Tools Get the latest data, insights, and inspiration from Google. Sign up to receive your selected communications from Google LLC and its affiliates. Your information will be used in accordance with Google's privacy policy. You may opt out at any time. Google About Google Products Advertising Business Privacy & Terms About Think with Google Follow us on LinkedIn Follow us on Twitter Follow us on Facebook Follow us on Google+ Subscribe to our RSS feed Get our Newsletter Stay on top of the latest and greatest Subscribe Get the latest data, insights, and inspiration from Google. Close Sign up to receive your selected communications from Google LLC and its affiliates. Your information will be used in accordance with Google's privacy policy. You may opt out at any time. Category:Articles